Playing with innocence
by Marrie Jei
Summary: Después de encontrar a Gaara tratando de suicidarse, nada fue igual. Sasuke quería venganza y haría pagar al maldito de Itachi por haber incitado a su amigo a suicidarse.Y la única manera era hacerle sentir lo que él sentía, el pequeño Naruto lamentablemente se había involucrado en esto."sentirás lo que es ver sufrir a la persona que amas, Itachi..." Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**_Este fic salió el otro día de mi cabeza, quería hacer una historia donde el sufrimiento se hiciera presente a cada rato. Hací que tal vez quienes más sufran serán los inocentes, les aviso que posiblemente odien a Sasukin y por cierto el e Itachi aca no son hermanos u_u. Bueno, basta de revelaciones porque sino lo voy a joder todo XD _**

**_¡A leer!_**

**Ángel roto...**

Cuando entró a aquella habitación lo recorrió un escalofrió y le disgustó el perturbador ambiente...

¿Cómo iba Gaara a soportar estar en ese lugar?

Gaara era demasiado alegre, tan _inocente, _esto definitivamente le afectaría y como su mejor amigo y la única persona con la que contaba no quería permitir que sufriera de esa forma, aunque no menos de lo que ya había sufrido hacía algunos días...

Entonces lo vio, vio a su amigo en el centro del cuarto blanco, atado a la camilla. Lo habían sedado con anterioridad, pero no tardaría en despertar. Miró al pelirrojo y notó lo pálido que estaba, grandes bolsas por debajo de los ojos, sus labios resecos, su cuerpo se notaba débil...y entonces vio la razón de que su cuerpo se hallara en tan mal estado.

- _"Sus muñecas, están vendadas...¿Quien te hizo hacerte esto?" _- Pensó con enojo cerrando los ojos por no saber quien era el culpable.

- Sa...¡Sasuke!

Sasuke inmediatamente acudió a su llamado, Gaara apenas se hallaba despertando y entonces al ver a Sasuke cerca fijó sus melancólicos ojos en su amigo.

- Sasuke...- susurró débilmente y lo miró con ganas de llorar - ¿Tu...? ¿Me sacarás de aquí? ¡Este lugar no me gusta, Sasuke! - exclamó con temor.

Sasuke se sorprendió, apretando sus puños y dientes con fuerza, no sabía que decirle, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que pronto volverían a casa y que no se preocupara, pero...¡No iba a mentirle de esa forma! Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo del todo, Gaara realmente necesitaba estar en ese lugar, por más que le doliera...

- Gaara...- musitó con desgano acercándose a la camilla - Tendrás que quedarte aquí por...un tiempo.

- ¡¿Que?! ¿Porqué Sasuke? - entonces el más pequeño lo miró con tanta tristeza y confusión que a Sasuke le dieron ganas de robarlo y llevárselo de ese frío y tétrico lugar. Entonces un pensamiento surcó por su mente, Gaara no había mencionado nada que tuviera que ver con la razón por la que había llegado ahí.

- ¿Gaara tu...?

- Joven Uchiha, necesito que me acompañe, por favor.

Tsunade, la directora del hospital le habló desde el marco de la puerta.

- Ahora vuelvo - el pelirrojo juntó las cejas.

- No lo harás

- ¿Quien dijo que no? Volveré, te lo prometo.

Sasuke revolvió su cabello rojo con ternura antes de irse detrás de Tsunade.

- Toma asiento, por favor - él se sentó y miró a la mujer rubia que le estaba dando la espalda, mirando por la ventana.- Ha comenzado a llover...y en los días lluviosos no siempre suceden cosas buenas, como cuando encontraste a Gaara hace unos días...

- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, Tsunade - frunció el ceño - ¿Que era lo que me tenías que decir?

- La otra noche...cuando me trajiste a Gaara, el no dejaba de repetir cierto nombre, eso me preocupa...¿Sabes si él estaba saliendo con alguien? - preguntó con interés.

- No...que yo supiera...

Sasuke de momento recordó todas aquellas veces en las que el pelirrojo llegaba tarde y cuando le preguntaba porque, el ponía cualquier pretexto que nunca se creería, o también las veces en las que lo encontraba hablando por teléfono muy animadamente, pero cuando veía a Sasuke, inmediatamente colgaba. Inclusive le había rechazado muchas invitaciones para salir, porque siempre estaba "ocupado".

- ¿...O tal vez si?

- Pues yo si estoy segura de ello, Sasuke. Y no tenía cualquier pareja ¡Tenía novio!

Entonces Sasuke levantó la vista a Tsunade con brusquedad.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¿Crees que me voy a creer ese cuento?

Tsunade frunció el seño.

- Sasuke, sabes que yo me he llevado con tu familia incluso desde antes que tu nacieras, y sabes que te considero como un nieto, también se lo importante que es Gaara para ti...¿Porque habría de mentirte sobre algo como eso?

Sasuke se quedó callado por un rato y después miró a la rubia serio.

- ¿Y como sabes tu eso?

- El me lo contó todo...Sasuke, soy psicóloga, ¿Lo olvidas?

- ¡Cuen...cuéntame lo que te dijo! - se apresuró a decir y miró a Tsunade con suplica, esta suspiro.

- No puedo hacer eso, Uchiha...pese a los sentimientos que se que tienes por el...

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- ¡¿Que?! ¿Porque no?

- Es algo confidencial, no podría decírtelo de todas formas...pero te diré una cosa. - Sasuke prestó atención - Gaara tenía un novio, este lo cortó hace tiempo y...

- ¿Como se llama el?

- El se llama...

- ¡Itachi!

Fijó sus ojos negros en el pequeño angelito rubio que iba corriendo hacia el.

- ¡Naruto!

Itachi rápidamente apreso al más pequeño entre sus brazos, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello...¡Vaya que se sentía feliz!

- ¿Y como haz estado? - preguntó el blondo caminando junto al alto pelinegro.

Itachi se quedó embobado al ver la resplandeciente sonrisa que le regalaban y rápidamente respondió.

- Todo ha sido muy aburrido desde que te fuiste, Naruto...¡Te extrañé tanto! - le acarició su cabeza y el más bajo soltó unas risitas.

- ¡Apenas me fui dos años! - exclamó con un puchero.

- Lo suficiente como para extrañarte, rubiecillo - le tiró de la mejilla.

- Oh...no me digas así, sabes que no me gusta...- murmuró ladeando la vista.

Itachi se mostró enternecido.

- Eres muy lindo - acarició su cabello - ¿Te parece dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

- ¡Oh, me encantaría! - pronto se vio con los ojos iluminados, como un niño pequeño e Itachi sonrió para sus adentros.

- _"Te conquistaré, Naruto"_

Sasuke iba conduciendo su moto por la autopista ya prácticamente desierta a toda velocidad...¡Se hallaba furioso!

- _"Oh...Itachi, Itachi, Itachi...mi querido primo...mira que meterte con la persona que amo...¡Ahora te atendrás a las consecuencias"_ - sonrió perversamente aumentando la velocidad - _"Ya encontraré alguna manera de hacerte pagar por lo que haz hecho..."_

Se detuvo en un pequeño bar y se adentró ganándose una mirada curiosa de muchos de los clientes que se hallaban bebiendo. Se dirigió a la barra y recargó su codo en esta donde había un chico pelirrojo atendiendo.

- ¿Sasuke? - aquel pelirrojo habló - Que sorpresa verte aquí...¿Como te ha ido?

Sasuke dio un largo suspiro.

- Mira Sasori, no vine a socializar así que iré directo al grano - el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja y asintió - Necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas sobre...Itachi.

Al decir aquel nombre el pelinegro vio la notoria mirada de odio que Sasori acopló a su rostro. Entonces Sasuke sonrió _"He dado en el blanco"_

__- Bien...¿Que quieres saber?

- Tu...¿Notaste si salía con alguien recientemente?

- ¡Oh! ¡Como no notarlo! - el respondió rápidamente - Era un chico muy mono, era menor que él...creo que tenía dieciséis - Sasuke apretó su puño.

- Descríbelo...

- Bajito, pelirrojo, ojos azules...¡Ah! Creo que se llamaba Gaara...

- ¿Y porque lo terminó? - Sasuke contenía su ira.

- ¿Como sabes que...?

-¡Sólo dime!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo...el desde hace años que está enamorado de un chico rubio, pero hace dos años el fue a estudiar a Inglaterra, regresó hace unos días, así que rompió con Gaara...

- ¿Solo lo utilizaba? ¿Era solo eso? ¿Un juguete? - se expresó furioso.

- Bueno, si lo dices de esa forma...yo mas bien pienso que salió con el porque le recordaba a Naruto...

-¡¿Naruto?!

- Si...creo que así se llama.

- Oh, bien gracias

Sasuke salió del bar con las manos en los bolsillos. Encendió un cigarrillo y sonrió triunfante.

- _"Así que Naruto ¿Eh? Te lo tenías muy bien guardado, primo querido...tal vez debería conocer al causante de que Gaara esté así" _- sonrió una vez mas y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**_¡Y eso es todo por hoy! ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco, de verdad se los agradezco por animarse a leer n.n_**

**_¡Usagi se despide!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**He aquí el segundo capitulo, espero con ansias que lo disfruten enfermas amantes del sufrimiento jajajaja ( ok no -_-) **_

_**¡A leer!**_

**CAPITULO II**

_**¿La culpa es de los inocentes?**_

Gaara...

¡No podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en el pequeño pelirrojo!

El realmente estaba mal, ya estaba consciente de que Sasuke sabía lo de Itachi así que no paraba de hablar de el, de lo mucho que lo lastimó y de lo mucho que aún le dolía...

Esto llenaba de cólera, rabia y _celos _al Uchiha, se notaba a leguas que Gaara aún amaba a ese bastardo, lo que más le molestaba...¿Y porque tenía que ser precisamente _el_?

Sasuke e Itachi actualmente no se llevaban bien, tal vez en algún momento de su niñez y parte de la adolescencia lo hicieron, de hecho eran algo así como mejores amigos, pero todo eso se destruyó cuando se descubrió una terrible verdad...

La madre de Sasuke había muerto al darlo a luz, asi que sólo vivía con su padre Fugaku, quien con su desprecio lo culpaba indirectamente de su muerte. En cambio Itachi si tenía a su padre y madre.

Cierto día, cuando ambos iban en primero de secundaria (son de la misma edad) fueron a casa de Itachi a hacer un proyecto que les habían dejado. Al entrar se encontraron con una escena un tanto desconcertante. Fugaku y la madre de Itachi, ambos estaban discutiendo de manera feroz con Madara, el padre de Itachi.

- _¡¿Desde cuando me han estado viendo la cara?! ¡¿Ehh?! -_

_Ese grito provenía de Madara, quien miraba con ira a los otros dos. En ese momento los chicos no entendieron en que clase de situación se encontraban, hasta que dias después los padres de Itachi se divorciaron y su padre practicamente echó a su madre a la calle, el Uchiha prefirió irse a vivir con su ella, aunque ahora de forma humilde. _

_Esta decisión no le pareció a Sasuke, quien culpó a la madre del otro por haber dejado a Fugaku en banca rota, ya que después de lo ocurrido, Madara le quitó todo el apoyo económico y esto destruyó a su padre._

_Más que eso lo molestó el hecho de que su padre hubiera olvidado a su difunta madre Mikoto por revolcarse con esa mujer por quien sabe cuanto tiempo._

_Todo esto terminó en una pelea con Itachi, en la que ambos salieron gravemente heridos. Ahí ambos se volvieron grandes rivales, solo que por ningún motivo se volvieron a hablar, dejando todas las cosas por las que habían pasado juntos...en el olvido. Era como si nunca se hubieran hablado, nunca hubieran jugado juntos, reído juntos, a partir de ese momento sólo eran unos completos desconocidos._

De eso ya habían pasado siete años y Sasuke nunca sintió tanto odio por su primo como lo hacía en estos momentos.

Su mente estaba llena de confusiones y múltiples preguntas sin contestar. Y una de las tantas dudas que ahora lo carcomían era...

¿En que momento conoció Itachi a Gaara?

¿En que momento dejó solo al pelirrojo? ¡No podía recordarlo! Y Gaara no ayudaba para nada en esta situación, Sasuke se había armado de valor y le había preguntado sobre eso en una ocasión, pero el menor se negó tercamente a contestarle, tanto así que lo llegó a correr de la habitación del hospital.

¡Oh, pero cuan frustante era esto!

Sasuke bajó por las escaleras y tomó su mochila del sillón, antes de irse echó un vistazo a habitación de su padre, que tenía la puerta entreabierta.

- Me voy a la escuela, Padre – ni siquiera esperó a que le contestara, porque sabía que no lo haría. - _"Ni siquiera se porqué lo sigo haciendo" _- pensó en un suspiro. Se subió a su moto y se colocó el casco.

* * * P W I * * *

Se paseo por los pasillos de la universidad con ambas manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo como su ego se eleveba al recibir las miradas lascivas de muchas de las chicas.

Dejándo de tomarle importancia a lo anterior, al dar la vuelta sus orbes negras se toparon con la persona a quien más despreciaba en estos momentos.

Itachi le miró con esa mirada característica de la familia, que fue fuertemente sostenida por la de Sasuke, sólo que en la de este último había doble rencor en esta ocasión, cosa que su ex amigo notó de inmediato. Alzó las cejas desconcertado, mientras Sasuke pasaba de largo tratando de contener su ira.

¡Oh cuantas ganas tenía de llenarlo de golpes, de hacerle sufrir! Pero sabía que eso era demasiado precipitado porque...¿Que mejor que una venganza donde le causara fuertes dolores emocionales? ¡Oh, nada!

O al menos así era para Sasuke, quien en estos momentos estaba aumentaba su sadismo.

La primera parte de su plan era conocer a aquel chiquillo rubio del que le habían hablado, cosa que no tardaría en suceder, de eso estaba seguro.

* * * P W I * * *

Itachi se quedó parado por un momento, aún sintiendose extrañado por la mirada intensificada fuera de lo común que le había dado Sasuke.

¿Y ahora que le había hecho?

O tal vez sólo estaba teniendo un mal día, pensó. Así era Sasuke después de todo, si se encontraba molesto se desquitaba con todo mundo.

A pesar de no aceptarlo del todo aún le importaba su "amigo", en el fondo lo seguía estimando, pero las muchas veces en las que Sasuke se había expresado de su madre realmente le hacía hervir la sangre y todo ese cariño se iba a la mierda.

Incluso varias veces trató de arreglar las cosas con él pero su pariente en estos últimos años había cambiado _demasiado_. Se había vuelto tan increíblemente creído que perdió a todos sus antiguos amigos, sólo porque estos no estaban de acuerdo con su cambio de personalidad y además se negaron a dejar de hablarle a Itachi.

También llegó a sentirse mal por todo lo que la " familia " de Sasuke había estado pasando por estos últimos años. Madara había sido el causante de eso, cosa que ahora no le importaba demasiado, pues nunca había logrado llevarse bien con ese tipo que decía llamarse su _padre._

Pero ahora sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando divisó a la cabellera rubia que tanto buscaba.

- ¡Ey, Naruto! - el pequeño rubio volteó y le sonrió acercándose a él.

- ¡Itachi! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la universidad? - preguntó juntando sus cejas. Itachi amaba ese gesto, lo hacía verse más tierno de lo que ya era.

- El otro día te prometí que te recogería, ¡Y yo nunca falto a mis promesas! - respondió Itachi sonriendo de lado.- ¡Vamos! Sube, te llevaré a un lindo lugar.

Se acercó a su auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, haciéndole señas para que entrara. Naruto siguió con las cejas juntadas y miró a Itachi no muy convencido.

- Itachi, yo...

- ¡Vamos! Te invitaré un ramen y... - No pudo continuar porque el menor ya estaba dentro con el cinturón puesto.

- ¡Vamos Itachi! ¿Que esperas? - perguntó ansioso y el Uchiha sonrió satisfacido.

* * * P W I * * *

Sasuke rodó los ojos por décima ocasión y miró a la chica con la que ahora estaba haciéndolo, cuando la vio pensó que tal vez se desahogaría con ella aunque fuera tan solo por una noche. Pero ahora los gritos que ella daba cerca de su oído eran horribles, parecía como si le fueran a sangrar ahora mismo, era demasiado chillona.

Sin pensarlo salió de ella bruscamente y se enrollo una toalla en su cintura.

- ¡¿Porque hiciste eso tan de repente?! - ella le recriminó con su irritante voz, haciendo cabrear más a Sasuke.

- ¡Porque de todas con las que me he acostado tú eres de las que peor gritan! - contestó enojado.

La chica frunció el ceño notablemente.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?!

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya cállate! Mira Tayuya, sólo acepte esto porque estaba aburrido, pero por como lo veo no habrá segunda vez para ti, así que lárgate – se expresó ahora metiéndose a la ducha.

Tayuya se vistió como pudo y abrió por la puerta no sin antes gritarle algo a Sasuke.

- ¡De seguro eres Gay! ¡ Maldito marica!

Sasuke suspiró ya en la regadera, como si le llegara a importar lo que personas como ella pensaran de él.

- Oh, si...debo visitar a Gaara...

* * * P W I * * *

- ¡Sasuke!

Gaara se le lanzó a sus brazos y Sasuke lo recibió gustoso.

- ¿Como haz estado? - le acarició su rojo cabello.

- ¡Aburrido! Todos aquí son unos apáticos de lo peor...- se mostró malhumorado y Sasuke se enterneció.

- Tsunade me dijo que si muestras mejoría te podría sacar de aquí, así que portate bien, ¿Si? - lo miró a los ojos y los ojos de Gaara pronto se ensombrecieron, preocupando a Sasuke.

- ¿Y de que se supone que me tengo que mejorar? - murmuró viendo hacia abajo. Gaara se vio apagado una vez más.

- No voy a discutir ese tema, Gaara.

- ¿Porqué no, Sasuke? ¿Creen que estando aquí harán que deje de amar a Itachi como lo hago? - dijo con una mano en su pecho. Esas palabras al pelinegro le habían dolido, mucho.

- No...no lo espero...

* * * P W I * * *

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke fue a la cafeteria que estaba cerca de la universidad. Aún recordando las palabras de Gaara_ "¿Creen que estando aquí harán que deje de amar a Itachi como lo hago?"._

- Gaara...-

- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? - preguntó la camarera con una amable sonrisa.

- Sólo un café, por favor...- respondió enseguida.

- Enseguida – la chica se marchó haciendo una reverencia.

Sasuke aún seguía con sus pensamientos, Gaara le había roto el corazón..._una vez más._Se sentía horrible, necesitaba alguna tipa para distraerse, aunque sólo fuera una aventura de una noche.

- Naruto...¿Podrías llevar este pedido por mi? - Sasuke abrió los ojos grandes.

- ¿Que? ¿Y porque yo? - escuchó replicar al chico.

- ¡Porque no estás haciendo nada, y no pongas de pretexto que acabas de llegar a la ciudad!

- Oh...de acuerdo – Sasuke sonrió con victoria.

- Bingo...- murmuró aún sonriendo. Debía ser el ¿Cuántos adolescentes había nuevos en la ciudad? Y además...¿Que otro se llamaba Naruto?

- Disculpe...aquí está su café...¡Oh, lo siento! - Sasuke lo volteó a ver con las cejas fruncidas.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta este saco? - le gritó con enojo – ¡Haré que te despidan!

Naruto contrajo su rostro y después frunció el seño.

- ¡No me llames idiota, imbécil

Y Sasuke en ese momento supo que había metido la pata.

_**Y este fue el segundo capitulo n.n espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecer a todas las personitas bonitas que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo :3**_

_**¡Usagi se despide!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡El tercer capítulo! Me siento realizada, realmente no esperaba que les gustara (entiendase, autoestima por los suelos) Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas las personas que se hantomado la molestia de leerme :3**_

**CAPITULO III**

**Unfortunate coincidences**

- ¡No me llames idiota, imbécil!

Sasuke, que había estado riendo interiormente por lo que había provocado ladeo la vista sorprendido y puso cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Disculpa? - enarcó una ceja - ¿Y quien fue el inútil que me derramo estúpidamente el café? ¡Tú eres el idiota!

- ¡¿Que?! - chilló - ¿Crees que pòr pudrirte en dinero te da derecho a maltratar a quien se te de la maldita gana?

¿Que demonios había sido eso? El creía que el rubio se disculparía y caería fácilmente a sus pies, pero al parecer había subestimado la reacción del chico menor.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Que es esto? ¡No debes hablarle así a nuestros clientes! - la mujer gritó y rápidamente se dirigió a Sasuke. - Mis disculpas, joven Uchiha, verá el es nuevo aquí y...

Sasuke se paró de repente interrumpiendo a la chica, dignamente tomó su saco y salió de ahí con prisa.

- ¿Vez lo que ocasionas? ¡Que sea la última vez, Naruto! ¡O para la otra me veré en la necesidad de despedirte!

Naruto sólo viró los ojos, asintió con desgano y sacó un bufido con molestia. _Aquel riquillo se lo había buscado, _pensó.

Oh...pero el más molesto ahora era Sasuke, ¿Quien se había creído ese maldito mocoso como para hablarle de esa forma? Pero algo que también tenía que reconocer era el hecho de que el mismo había metido la pata horriblemente, ¡Pero que gran primera impresión!

Nunca se esperó que ese tal Naruto tuviera ese tipo de carácter, ahora por tal razón eso le complicaría sus planes, pensó con molestia.

_- "Ya encontraré la forma de que caigas...Naruto" _

* * * P W I * * *

El pelinegro hizo los ojos chiquitos mirando con extrañeza al rubio que yacía picando sus salchichas de pulpo desde hacía un rato, sin comerlas. Así que con cautela se le acercó, mirando a su comida de forma acosadora.

- ¡Oye! ¿Te comerás eso? - con sus palillos señaló la comida de su amigo, quien no respondió – Oh, bueno...

- ¡Sai! ¡No te comas mi comida, desgraciado!

Naruto reaccionó y de un manotazo alejó a quien trataba de acechar sus alimentos. Sai juntó las cejas sobando su mano rojiza.

- ¡Pero lo si lo único que has estado haciendo es picarla como estúpido desde hace rato! - protestó con indiferencia, sacándole una vena en la sien a Naruto. - ¡De verdad! ¿Que pasa hoy contigo? Estás como ido...

- No me pasa nada – respondió simple, pero Sai no le creyó.

- O vamos, dime ¿No soy acaso tu mejor amigo? - Sai puso cara de indignación y Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

- No tengo nada

- Si, si tienes algo

- No, no tengo nada

- Que si

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no

- ¡Yah! ¡Dime! Pareces nena con esa actitud.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Pero inmediatamente suspiró, ahora no era momento para andar peleando con Sai por idioteces.

- Ah...- se rindió, ladeo la vista y agachó la cabeza –Yo...me acabo de enterar de que papá se volvió a casar hace poco...

- ¿Minato? - Sai inmediatamente entendió el tono en el que su amigo le habló, así que el ambiente cambió de pronto.

Naruto, con la cabeza gacha miró a Sai de reojo.

- ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad? - preguntó con un tono neutral.

- Yo...no sabía como decírtelo, Naruto...- respondió Sai evitando los ojos decaídos de su amigo. - Acabas de llegar aquí y varias cosas han cambiado desde entonces...no quería que te molestaras por no decírtelo. - Sai entrecerró los ojos, tal vez esperando algún reclamo por parte del blondo.

Entonces Naruto sonrió cálidamente como siempre solía hacerlo, tranquilizando al chico más pálido. Lo olvidaba, estaba hablando con el comprensivo Naruto.

- Descuida, Sai, no estoy enfadado contigo...- murmuró en un suspiro – Pero dime...¿Quien es la mujer con la que se casó?

Sai por un momento se sintió sorprendido, sólo que dada su inhabilidad para expresar sentimientos no lo aparentó. Y por un instante se debatió mentalmente sobre si contestar la pregunta del rubio o no hacerlo, ¿Cuanto le afectaría esto?

Pero al ver aquellos grandes ojos azules llenos de súplica decidió decirlo.

- El se casó con...Anko.- respondió, murmurando lo último.

Naruto abrió los ojos incrédulo, no queriendo creerle. Pero de cualquier forma Sai no tenía motivo alguno para mentirle, así que decidió hacerlo. Entonces su rostro se llenó de enfado mezclado con tristeza.

- No puede ser que aún después de lo que ambos hicieron, ahora tuvieron el increíble descaro de casarse – casi gritó el rubio con enfado, pero más que enfado..._decepción._

- Lo siento, Naruto...

- No tienes nada de que disculparte, de todas formas alguna vez me tendría que enterar, ¿No? - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. - ¿Hace cuánto que se casaron?

- Lo hicieron unos meses después de que te fuiste a Inglaterra.

Naruto apretó sus palillos con los que comía y su cara endureció.

¿Entonces fue para eso? ¿No lo mandaron a Inglaterra porque quisieran que mejorara en sus estudios? ¿Fue para que ellos se casaran sin su interferencia?

Porque si él hubiera estado ahí, en el momento que contrajeron nupcias, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se hubiera opuesto . Inclusive ahora hubiera ido hasta la casa de su padre y le hubiera exigido una explicación, pero..._él ya no era su padre._

Al menos no legalmente.

Un año después de haberse ido, Iruka (su ahora tutor) le llamó para avisarle que Minato le había cedido su custodia a él, ahora Iruka se haría cargo del blondo hasta que él cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Esa noticia le alegró, con Iruka siempre se había llevado bien y no era que no le importara apartarse de su padre, sólo que desde la muerte de su madre ellos dos habían mantenido distancia, dicha frialdad mutua se debía a ciertos acontecimientos prematuros a la muerte de Kushina. Cosas que no tenía deseos de recordar.

Sai podía no saber demostrar emociones, pero leer las de otras personas era su especialidad, y más si era una persona tan expresiva como lo era Naruto. Quien en estos momentos estaba haciendo continuos gestos, así que decidió sacar a su amigo de sus malos recuerdos.

- ¡Oye! Ino hace un rato me dijo que estábamos invitados a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿Te apetece ir? Ya sabes ¡Para decestrezarte! - palpeo la espalda del más bajito.

Naruto puso cara de duda, no estaba seguro de ir, las fiestas definitivamente no eran lo suyo.

- ¡Oh, vamos hombre! Sería bueno divertirte aunque sea por un rato.

- Sai...yo no se...- tibuteó.

- ¡Bien! Paso por ti a tu casa a las nueve. - dijo parando el inútil argumento del pequeño rubio.

- ¡¿Que?! Ni siquiera te he dicho que si, además tengo que pedirle permiso a Iruka y...

- ¡Oh, por el suegro tu no te preocupes! Yo mismo lo llamaré dentro de un rato...- la vena que yacía sobre la sien de Naruto palpitó con rudeza por la manera en la que Sai se refirió a Iruka.- Estoy seguro de que aceptará enseguida, él me comentó que quiere que salgas más...

- ¡Pero si apenas llevo aquí tres semanas! - replicó con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso no importa, ¡Te veo al rato, Narutin! - su vena palpitó nuevamente ante el apodo, asi que Sai salió disparado antes de que Naruto lo golpeara hasta dejarlo medio muerto.

- Ese maldito de Sai...- murmuró con enfado, Sai siempre lo ponía en este tipo de situaciones.

Salió de la escuela y caminó por las calles de la ciudad. Se detuvo en la avenida para cruzar la calle, el semáforo aún estaba en verde, sólo que extrañamente no pasaba ningún auto, así que supuso que tenía la oportunidad de pasar.

Miró hacia los lados percatándose de que no había ningún auto, pero no habiendo dado dos pasos algún loco en su motocicleta llegaba a toda velocidad, que al ver al rubio se detuvo abruptamente, casi rozando al adolescente.

Naruto salió de su trance y miró con ira contenida al conductor, de quien no veía su cara, ya que traía el casco puesto.

- ¡Yah! ¿Pero es que acaso está loco? ¡Por poco y me atropella! - Naruto se acercó a la persona a reclamar. El dueño de la moto se quitó el casco, y miró al rubio con indiferenciada y una ceja enarcada.

- No es mi culpa que ciertos idiotas se crucen la calle cuando el semáforo está en verde, ¡El loco es otro! - Sasuke reclamó de igual modo, pero sin quitar su expresión guay.

* * * P W I * * *

- ¿Cómo haz estado? -

Sasuke preguntó a Gaara, quien tenía la mirada indiferente. Volteó a ver al pelinegro con las cejas juntas.

- Me sigue sin agradar este lugar, las enfermeras todos los días me inyectan algo extraño para que me duerma, ¡Odio eso! - respondió con enojo.- Además no son nada amables, ¡Me tratan como si fuera preso de alguna cárcel!

Sasuke sonrió de lado y revolvió los cabellos rojizos con cariño.

- Descuida, te prometo que pronto saldrás de aquí, ¿Si? - lo vio a los ojos y Gaara hizo un puchero, asintiendo con desgano. - Pronto vendré a visitarte, nos vemos, Gaara...

- Nos vemos, Sasuke...

* * * P W I * * *

En la oficina de Tsunade, ella lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso no puedo decírtelo, Sasuke.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de inconformidad y rápidamente se paró de su asiento.

- ¿Porque no?

Tsunade suspiró por enésima vez.

- ¡Ya te lo había dicho! Es algo confidencial, no puedo decirte lo que me pides...

- Tsunade, él no me lo ha querido decir, de hecho siquiera lo ha mencionado y cada que saco el tema él lo evade, ¡Ayúdame!-

Tsunade giró la vista hacia la ventana y rodó los ojos, con ese gesto Sasuke supo que lo había conseguido.

- Sólo te diré esto, no más...¿Me entendiste? - Sasuke asintió - Ellos...llevaban un año y medio de noviazgo...

¿Un año y medio? ¡¿Tanto tiempo?!

Sasuke salió de la oficina, no sin antes hacer un ademán con su mano en forma de agradecimiento a la rubia.

Se subió a su motocicleta y se colocó el casco, comenzando a conducir a alta velocidad.

¿Un año y medio? ¿Durante todo ese tiempo le habían estado viendo la cara? Bueno, de hecho ni siquiera tenía derecho a enojarse de tal forma, _como si fuera un novio a quien le han sido infiel. _

Para empezar Gaara no sabía de sus sentimientos por él, y tal vez nunca se enteraría de ello.

Se adentró en una avenida de la ciudad, donde ahora pasaban muy pocos autos, así que pensó tal vez podría aumentar la velocidad por un momento, cosa que hizo, pero al ver en el cruce algún idiota que pasaba tranquilamente al ver que no pasaba ningún auto, inevitablemente se puso en su camino y estuvo a punto de atropellarlo, pero alcanzó a frenar con espuerzo.

Ni siquiera se dignó a saber quien era el mediocre al que casi atropellaba, hasta que escuchó ciertos gritos irritantes ya algo conocidos para él.

- ¡Yah! ¿Pero es que acaso está loco? ¡Por poco y me atropella! - Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo mostró por el casco, con una ceja enarcada se lo quitó y miró al chiquillo rubio con indiferencia.

- No es mi culpa que ciertos idiotas se crucen la calle cuando el semáforo está en verde, ¡El loco es otro! - con su misma expresión respondió bruscamente.

- ¡Pero usted también tuvo la culpa! ¡Venía como a más de trescientos ! - aquel niño (según él) le recrimino nuevamente.

- ¡No me eches a mi la culpa, debiste esperar a que el semáforo cambiara!

- ¡Si! ¿Pero que usted no pensó que como no pasaba ningún auto podría haber gente cruzando?

- ¡Con lo mucho que me importa la gente! - respondió con desdén y una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¡Ashh! ¡Jodido idiota! ¡Espero no volverte a encontrar!

- ¡Pues que mal! ¡Al parecer esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos! - comentó Sasuke con sorna.

- ¿Segunda vez que nos encontramos? - Naruto enarcó una ceja - ¿A que te refieres? ¡Esta es la primera vez que te veo! Y no se porque te sigo hablando, me voy, ¡Espero no volverte a ver!

Sasuke se quedó con una inconfundible cara de confusión plasmada en su rostro, ¡Ese mocoso lo había humillado! ¿Que no se acordaba? ¡Por favor! Ahora su enojo se había ido en aumento.

Cuando se lo encontró pensó que tal vez encontraría la manera de quedar bien con él, por lo acontecido hacía días atrás. Pero lo primero que hizo el rubio fue...¡Gritarle! Y por supuesto él no se quedaría callado, no se quedaría como idiota escuchando todos los gritos y reclamos del menor.

Debía responderle, o si no su orgullo de hombre sería dañado. Pero lo último si lo desloco ¡Lo había olvidado así de fácil, eso si que lo hizo enojar.

Condenado mocoso...

* * * P W I * * *

Por otra parte Naruto, al principio cuando empezó a discutir con aquel tipo rico se sentía realmente molesto, pero cuando el pelinegro tocó el tema de lo que pasó en la cafetería, con alevosía y ventaja lo negó todo, ¡Por supuesto que recordaba aquello! ¿Cómo no recordarlo cuando estuvo a punto de ser despedido? Pero aún así se lo negó, estando seguro de que con eso dañaría el orgullo de aquel chico, aunque eso de cierta forma le hizo sentir culpa, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, se adentró y la cerró tras de si.

¡Estoy en casa! - exclamó dejando su mochila en el sillón de la sala.

¡Naruto! Que bueno que llegas – Iruka lo recibió acariciando su cabeza. - ¿Sabes? Me llamó tu amigo Sai hace un rato, me pidió permiso para que fueras con él a una fiesta.

Naruto sintió un tic en su ojo y entrecerró los ojos. El desgraciado de Sai siempre cumplía con sus palabras.

¿Y bien? ¿Me dejarás ir? - preguntó con la esperanza de que su tutor haya dicho que no.

Le dije que si – Naruto escupió el agua que tomaba – Así que debes alistarte, sólo tienes una hora, ¡Apúrate! - empujó al rubio para que fuera a su habitación, que asintió a regañadientes.

Después de todo...¿Que cosa mala podría pasar?

* * * P W I * * *

Sasuke se encontraba en un parque viejo fumando un cigarrillo pacíficamente, hasta que sintió su bolsillo derecho vibrar. Con fastidió tomó el celular, miró la pantalla y contestó.

¿Que quieres? - cuestionó groseramente.

¡Ah, Sasukin! ¡Tu siempre tan amable! - Sasuke viró los ojos y se quedó en silencio - ¡Para lo que te llamaba! ¿Recuerdas a Ino?

¡Que si me acuerdo! - resopló con mala cara - ¿Ella que?

Pues hoy es su fiesta de cumpleaños...¡Y tu mi amigo estás invitado!

No es de mi interés, no iré – respondió simple y se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la linea.

¡Vamos, Sasuke! Hace tiempo que estás de amargado, ¡Por lo menos hoy, viejo! - Sasuke se quedó pensando por un instante e inmediatamente respondió.- Está bien, idiota. Espero que no suceda nada que haga que me arrepienta.

¡Descuida! Tú sólo ven, ¡Aquí te veo, Sasukin!

¡No me digas asi...! - pero Suigetsu ya había colgado – Idiota...

Tenía razón, ¿Que podría pasar?

Se subió a su moto y emprendió viaje a la mansión de la chica Yamanaka, tal vez era día de emborracharse como estúpido.

_**¡Y hasta aquí llega! Ese Sasukin nada más no puede controlar su carácter XDD ¿Así como logrará conquistar a Narutín? ¡Oh, eso pronto lo sabremos, pero por ahora, las dejo con la incertidumbre de no saber! :)**_

_**¡Usagi se despide!**_


	4. ¿Play begins?

**¡Ciao! Aquí yo publicando otro capítulo n.n, en verdad agradezco sus inspiradores comentarios, sirven mucho de ayuda. No tengo mucho que decir, así que disfruten del capítulo.**

**CAPITULO IV**

**¿Play begins?**

Naruto realmente le tomó poca importancia al asunto de la fiesta, sólo iría por Sai, porque le había obligado. El se consideraba una persona sociable, siempre tuvo la habilidad de poder hacer amigos con facilidad, pero eso de salir a festejar y emborracharse no era de él. Con desgano, después de darse una ducha, comenzó a vestirse con la ropa más cómoda que pudo encontrar, aunque tampoco iría con fachas.

Se colocó una camisa anaranjada con cuello en forma de v, junto con un pantalón oscuro entubado y unos convers negros. Se miró al espejo y con el ceño fruncido se revolvió su rebelde cabello.

- Déjalo, tu cabello es demasiado rebelde como para acomodarse – Iruka lo vio desde el marco de la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eso lo sé – respondió Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.- Me voy, regreso al rato.

Entonces Iruka juntó las cejas, como tratando de acordarse de algo.

- ¡Descuida! Se me olvido decirte que Sai mencionó que te quedarías en su casa – comentó Iruka divertido al ver como a Naruto le apareció una vena en la sien.

- Está bien – susurró apretando los dientes, Sai siempre tomaba decisiones sin siquiera avisarle. Se escuchó el timbre de la casa repetidas veces. - Entonces te veo mañana – Iruka le acarició la cabeza en señal de despedida.

- No vayas a hacer ninguna idiotez, no quiero ir a sacarte de la cárcel, ¿Bien? – Iruka dijo de repente y Naruto infló los cachetes.

- ¡Como si yo fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso! - exclamó ofendido ya cuando iba saliendo de la casa.

- Si...claro – murmuró Iruka sonriendo levemente.

- ¡Date prisa, Naruto! - Sai le llamó recargado en la puerta de su convertible negro.

- ¡Wow! ¡Trajiste el convertible! - exclamó Naruto con asombro y emoción, como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Creíste que lo dejaría en una oportunidad como esta? ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y sube! - le indicó abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Naruto subió de inmediato, seguido de Sai, quien volteó a verlo con malicia.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el inocente Naruto al ver la extraña mirada de su mejor amigo.

- Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, Naruto – le dijo completamente serio, a lo que el otro ladeo la cabeza.

- ¿Y para que...? ¡Ahhhh! - si bien no había terminado, Sai comenzó a conducir como todo un demente, Naruto con dificultad se puso el cinturón de seguridad. - ¡Tú estás demente, hombre! - comento mientras sentía como la velocidad lo hundía en su asiento, Sai sonrió.

- ¡De eso estoy consiente! - exclamó con diversión. Ambos rieron.

* * * P W I * * *

El par de ojos negros se cruzaron, mirándose con indiferencia. Lo menos que Sasuke quería ahora, era encontrarse con Itachi. Dicho pensamiento también era compartido por el otro Uchiha, ¿Cómo no lo pensó? Sasuke era popular al igual que él , ¿Como no iba a ser invitado a una fiesta de este tipo?

Pero los pensamientos de ambos pasaron a segundo plano cuando divisaron a cierta cabellera rubia. Itachi se desconcertó pero luego sonrió como todo un idiota. En cambio Sasuke sonrió con toda la malicia del mundo.

- Mejor suerte no podría tener – pensó mirando a Naruto como un león asecha a su presa.

- ¡Hay demasiada gente! - exclamó Naruto con asombro mirando a todos lados.

- ¡Pues si! ¿Que esperabas? - alardeó Sai acercándose a la mesa donde había bocadillos, llevándose uno a la boca - ¡Ugh! ¿Que mierdas es esto? - lo tragó con asco. - ¡Los ricos comen puras cosas raras!

Naruto sólo se limitó a reír por la cara de asco que Sai había puesto.

- ¡Ey! ¡Naruto! - el rubio al reconocer esa voz, ladeo la vista sonriente.

- ¡Itachi! - el pelinegro llegó y acarició el cabello rubio de Naruto.

- ¿Porque no me dijiste que venías? ¡Hubiéramos llegado juntos! - exclamó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Porque el vino conmigo – de pronto Sai se interpuso y jaló a Naruto del brazo, sacándole un tic en el ojo a Itachi. Itachi miró mal a Sai, quien sólo le correspondía con una de sus comunes sonrisas falsas.

Naruto, sin entender muy bien que pasaba, trató de romper la atmósfera.

- Em..oigan, chicos...

- ¿Quien eres tu para jalarlo así del brazo? - de pronto Itachi comentó con el ceño fruncido, Sai sonrió con burla.

- Su esposo – respondió abrazando al blondo por el hombro, el ojo de Itachi tuvo severos tics continuos.

- Sai...no digas tonterias – murmuró viendo de reojo a Sai con los ojos a medio cerrar.

- ¡Pero si es la verdad!

- ¡Suéltalo ya! - Itachi tenía una venita en la sien.

- No quiero.

- Yo mejor voy al baño, con permiso – Naruto se safó de Sai y salió de ahí.

Sai entonces volteó a mirar a Itachi con el ceño fruncido, siendo correspondido. El no era estúpido, sabía de los sentimientos que Itachi tenía por su amigo,de hecho, casi todos los que conocían al Uchiha sabían de sobra esa información, así que no se la dejaría así de fácil.

- Naruto no caerá así de fácil, Uchiha – dijo con seriedad mirando fijamente los ojos negros contrarios.

- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? A ti no debería importarte, ni que fuera tu pareja o algo – respondió Itachi virando los ojos, restandole importancia a lo dicho por el otro.

- No, no lo es. Pero es mi mejor amigo, así que si tengo derecho para preocuparme por él, no quiero que un idiota como tú llegue a lastimarlo – atacó con sinceridad mirando con rencor a Itachi, quien sólo lo miró por unos momentos y luego se marchó con sus amigos, no iba a desperdiciar la noche escuchando las palabras de aquel tipo.

Por otro lado Naruto iba saliendo del baño esperando que aquellos dos no siguieran discutiendo, hasta que sus ojos encontraron una escena de lo más desagradable.

Aquel tipo besaba a Ino de una manera tan desesperada, como si quisiera terminar rápido, pero Ino lo jalaba con ella hasta dejarlo acorralado en la pared, con una mano, ella comenzó a acariciar la pierna del chico, quien reaccionó al tacto y bruscamente la apartó.

- ¿Que pasa Sasuke? - ella gritó - ¡Creí que querías esto!

Sasuke rodó los ojos con indiferencia.

- ¿Quererlo? ¡Por favor! A ti no te tengo ganas – respondió de forma directa y honesta. El rostro de Ino se contrajo por dichas palabras.

- ¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto! - ella salió furiosa. Pero seguramente se pondría a llorar, o algo por el estilo.

Entonces Sasuke tan sólo enarcó una ceja, definitivamente las mujeres ya no le gustaban del todo. De pronto sintió que estaba siendo visto por un par de ojos azules incrédulos.

_- " Oh...no es cierto" _- pensó con sarcasmo.

Naruto rápidamente apartó la mirada y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero Sasuke lo sostuvo del brazo.

- ¡Así que nos volvimos a encontrar! - exclamó con ironía.

- ¡Como si eso me hiciera feliz! - respondió Naruto sacando un bufido.- ¿Podrías soltarme? - dijo mirando el agarre de su brazo.

- ¡No lo haré! - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto entonces lo encaró.

- Bien...¿Que quieres? - preguntó con las cejas juntas.

- Oh...¡Nada! Es sólo que esta fiesta está muy aburrida, y te vi, así que pensé que tu podrías hacer las cosas un poco más divertidas – sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y que soy yo? ¿Un mono de circo? - exclamó Naruto ofendido.

- Bueno...yo no pensé eso pero si tú quieres ponerlo de esa forma, está bien – Sasuke no sabía porque dijo eso, pero es que mirar las expresiones del rubio era bastante entretenido.

- ¡Ah! ¡Idiota! - Naruto se logró safar del agarre de Sasuke.- ¡Ojalá que no te vuelva a ver!

- Oh...¿En serio? Mala suerte para ti...porque parece ser que el destino está empeñado en unirnos...¿No lo crees así? - se acercó mucho a Naruto, logrando ponerlo nervioso y le dijo muy cerca del oído, Naruto frunció el ceño. Nunca había tenido tanta cercanía con un desconocido, o bueno, ya no tan desconocido.

- ¡Al parecer tengo muy mala suerte! - dijo apartándose de él, su cercanía le ponía los nervios de punta.

Sasuke supuso que si seguía molestándolo no lograría avanzar, así que decidió tratar de arreglarlo.

- ¿Y como te llamas? - para Sasuke esa fue una pregunta bastante estúpida, pero de alguna forma tenía que ganar confianza con Naruto.

- ¡No tengo porque responderte! - contestó Naruto extrañado por el cambio de comportamiento de aquel sujeto que le caía tan mal.

- Oh vamos...sólo tu nombre, no es como si fuera a secuestrarte o algo por el estilo – murmuró Sasuke virando los ojos con irritación.

- ¡Pues...no te lo diré de todas formas! - Naruto sabía que exageraba, pero no quería darle gusto al riquillo ese. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más amable desde el principio, todo hubiera sido un poco diferente.

- ¡Naruto! - de pronto Sai lo llamó corriendo hacia el y lo abrazó por los hombros de una forma melosa - ¡No abandones a tu novio así de repente! Me dejaste olvidado, rubio impertinente.

Sai le reclamaba mientras Naruto sólo fruncía las cejas con indiferencia.

- ¿Naruto? - Sasuke repitió divertido aún actuando, como si acabara de descubrir el nombre del blondo.

Sai ladeo la vista al chico con el que Naruto al parecer "platicaba" hace un rato. Así que se acercó a él, incomodando notablemente a Sasuke.

- ¿Con el me engañas? - A Naruto le salió un tic en el ojo y Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Era bastante obvio que aquel chico ya estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

- ¡Ya, Sai! Será mejor que regresemos...

- ¿Que? - protestó - ¡Yo aún quiero quedarme un rato más! Anda, no seas aguafiestas.

Lo miró con súplica, haciendo ojos de cahorrito, que lejos de verse lindo, daba un poco de miedo. Así que con tal de no seguir viendo esa expresión Naruto suspiró. Y Sai supo que lo había conseguido, asi que salió riendo y gritando.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Naruto, cierto? - Sasuke se burló y el blondo sacó un bufido con molestia.

Había olvidado que aún estaba en compañía del pelinegro.

- ¿Que quieres? - contestó de manera grosera, cosa que le sorprendió, pues el nunca se había comportado así con una persona, mucho menos una que acababa de "conocer". ¡Pero vamos! El azabache lo sacaba de sus casillas con esa actitud tan altanera que tenía y no dejaba de molestarle el hecho de que era la tercera vez que se lo encontraba. Definitivamente la suerte para nada estaba de su lado.

Por otra parte Sasuke no estaba del todo satisfecho, era la primera vez que las cosas no salían como él lo quería ¡Era realmente frustrante! Y todo era porque nunca se imaginó que Naruto fuera una persona tan difícil de tratar, ahora que lo pensaba, le recordaba un poco a Gaara. Sólo que Gaara ya podía soportarlo y él al pelirrojo porque ellos se conocían desde niños, así que siempre se trataban.

Pero Naruto...él mismo era la causa de que las cosas no anduvieran saliendo bien. Parecía que nunca iba a ceder, y eso lo enfurecía, aunque a la vez lo entretenía ¿Para que negarlo? Naruto era la primer persona que conocía que no le había profesado amor, y eso lo inspiraba a seguir con su objetivo.

- ¿Esas marcas son de nacimiento? - preguntó Sasuke tratando de sacarle plática, aunque a decir verdad si le daba un poco de curiosidad.

- Si – respondió Naruto de mala gana.

Sasuke se acercó y sin ninguna vergüenza comenzó a delinearlas.

- Te hacen ver como un gato...- seguía tocando sus mejillas – Creo que más bien un zorrito...

Naruto comenzó a ponerse rojo, ¿Que demonios hacía ese tipo? Pareciera ahora como si estuviera a punto de besarle, y eso lo incomodaba demasiado.

-¡Naruto! - una voy bastante familiar se escuchó claramente a las espaldas de Sasuke, quien se aparto de Naruto, sin siquiera dignarse a voltear. - ¿Qué haces en un lugar tan apartado?

Itachi se acercó a Naruto evadiendo a Sasuke, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era su primo.

No me gustan los lugares con demasiado ruido – replicó con un puchero, Itachi sonrió y de un momento a otro dirigió la mirada a quien hasta hace unos momento acompañaba a Naruto, él se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de esa persona a con el rubio, así que había decidido interferir.

¿Pero por que de todos tenía que ser precisamente Sasuke?

Ambos se miraron con con intensidad por unos instantes, hasta que Sasuke decidió romper aquella absurda batalla de miradas, y marcharse, no sin antes volver la vista a un Naruto confundido.

- Nos vemos luego, Zorrito – le guiñó un ojo y se fue con una mano en su bolsillo y la mirada altanera, como todo un chico _cool_.

- ¡Tú idiota, no me llames así! - las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron en un tono rosado, desconcertando a Itachi, ¿Desde cuando se conocían ellos dos?

Sólo esperaba que su primo no se metiera con Naruto, porque si era así definitivamente habría guerra, no permitiría que otros, y sobretodo Sasuke, se metiera con la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Porque conocía a Sasuke, sabía que el nunca se tomaba una relación en serio, y no le importaría destrozar los sentimientos de Naruto con crueldad, ya que eso hacía con todas las parejas que había tenido.

Observó a su alrededor y se percató de que había pocas personas, así que pensó que tal vez sería la ocasión perfecta para confesarle a Naruto lo que sentía por él. Cosa que lo avergonzó, el no era de esos tíos cursis y mucho menos de los que se les declaran a otros, _mucho menos a un chico._ Si bien el ya hace tiempo que había aceptado su bisexualidad, aún no lo asimilaba del todo, pero por Naruto estaba dispuesto a hacer la excepción.

- Naruto yo...debo hablarte de algo – miró al más pequeño con seriedad y Naruto ladeo la vista confundido.

- ¿Si?

Itachi comenzó a sudar frío internamente, sólo que como todo un Uchiha por supuesto no lo demostraría.

- Ah...pues, verás...es que tú desde hace tiempo me...me...

- ¡Naruto! - de repente Sai apareció frente a ellos como al triple de borracho que hacía un rato.

- ¡Sai! - Naruto exclamó con reproche al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, pero sin previo aviso Sai se agachó y comenzó a vomitar.

- Oh...no puede ser...- Itachi murmuró con enfado, ya que aquel paliducho había arruinado su plática con Naruto.

- Itachi ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - Naruto lo miró con sus grandes y redondos ojos azules, y fue ahí cuando supo que ya había caído.

Paró el auto enfrente de la casa y se bajó del auto para ayudar a Naruto a cargar a Sai hasta la puerta de su casa.

- De verdad te lo agradezco, no se que hubiéramos hecho sin tu ayuda, Itachi – él le sonrió precipitando a Itachi a hacer lo mismo.

- No hay problema, Naruto ¿Te veo luego?

- ¡Por supuesto! - respondió el rubio antes de adentrarse a la casa.

Itachi suspiró y se marchó a su casa, no tenía deseos de regresar a la fiesta de aquella chica de pelo oxigenado.

* * * P W I * * *

Sasuke no estaba del todo satisfecho con lo que había logrado, pero al menos había logrado poner al chico nervioso con su cercanía, era algo, ¿No? Y estaba seguro de que hubiera logrado un poco más de no ser por que su primo llegó en el momento menos oportuno, estaba casi seguro de que Itachi los había visto y se había puesto celoso. Aunque eso también era parte de su plan, hacer que Itachi se retorciera de los celos.

Pero ahora no sabía exactamente lo que Naruto pensaba de él, y no lo decía por la forma en la que se trataban mutuamente, si no cuando lo encontró besando a Ino, ¡Tal vez ahora lo vería como un mujeriego! Aunque eso no estaba lejos de ser verdad, pero el desde el principio tenía planeado esconder esa parte de su vida al rubio. Ino era de las muchas que siempre habían estado tras de él, así que esa noche ella lo tomó por sorpresa. Para la mala suerte de la rubia, a Sasuke hacía mucho que no le atraían las mujeres, así que sólo se dejó llevar con desgano.

Ahora tenía que arreglárselas para ganar enteramente la confianza de Naruto, y también podría ayudar el hecho de saber en que escuela estaba estudiando ahora, pero de hecho ya se daba una idea de donde. Tal vez estudiaba en la misma preparatoria a la que antes asistía Gaara, eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

Al día siguiente, como siempre hacía, fue a visitar a Gaara. Se adentró en la habitación en blanco y observó al pelirrojo, quien sentado al borde de la cama, tenía la mirada completamente perdida y los ojos hinchados.

_¿Has llorado otra vez por él?_

Sasuke estaba realmente consternado ¿Que demonios había hecho Itachi para que Gaara se encontrara en esta situación? No lo entendía para nada...Y fue ahí cuando pensamientos fugaces pasaron por su mente ¿Una persona puede enamorarse tanto de otra...? ¿Como para intentar matarse porque esta te ha dejado? ¿Tanto le dolió el que terminaran?

_¿Que tanto habían vivido juntos?_

Sasuke estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, aunque no tenía idea de que era lo que diría, mas Gaara se adelantó.

- Sasuke, tu...- susurró audiblemente con voz neutral – Deberías dejar de visitarme...yo no merezco que hagas todo esto por mi.

El azabache enarcó una ceja y con paso tranquilo se dirigió a donde Gaara, quedando agachado frente a él.

- ¿Porqué me dices eso? - preguntó Sasuke mirando al pelirrojo, quien esquivaba la mirada – Para mi no es ninguna molestia el venir a visitarte, Gaara. Sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo sin importar que, así que deja de pedirme cosas que sabes perfectamente que no cumpliré.

- Pero yo...siento que te estoy causando mol...-

Sasuke sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Gaara, como siempre hacía. Interrumpiendo la oración del de ojos aguamarina.

- No, no le eres...

_Nunca lo serás._

* * * P W I * * *

Cerró los ojos con cansancio y con el lápiz entre sus dedos golpeó la tabla de la mesa. Esa mañana tenía planeado no ir a clases, pero como siempre Naruto lo había obligado. Definitivamente aquel blondo parecía el mayor, siempre siendo mas responsable que él, a pesar de que era al revés y terminaba ganándole a Naruto con un año, mas ese año hacía la diferencia ¿No?

Si bien, ya era lunes, pero aún tenía bastante presente la resaca de la noche del sábado. Miró al profesor, quien les daba una muy aburrida explicación sobre algún tema de ciencias, del que no tenía la más mínima intención de saber.

- Koizumi ¿Pondrás atención a mi clase? Si no es así puedes salir del salón – eso para Sai fue una invitación bastante tentadora, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió del aula, desconcertando a sus compañeros.

Ultimadamente se estaba sintiendo muy aburrido, a excepción de las veces que estaba con Naruto, él siempre le subía el ánimo. Pero en ocasiones como esta, cuando su mejor amigo no se encontraba, e incluso cuando estaba...sentía que le faltaba _algo. _Y no tenía idea de que era lo que le faltaba, antes no se sentía así. No lo entendía-

Sai era bueno averiguando lo que los demás sentían, mas no era capaz de saber que era lo que él mismo estaba pasando.

Se recargó en la pared de la azotea y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz de carbón, quedándose pensativo por un momento, sin tener idea de que dibujar.

_¿Por que ahora me cuesta tanto trabajo?_ Si antes las ideas brotaban de él tan fluida y creativamente. _¿Que me pasa?_

Y de momento recordó lo que Naruto le había dicho una vez...

_Necesitaba una ...¿Donde la encontraría?_

* * * P W I * * *

- Vamos Gaara, tienes que comer algo – la enfermera le acercó la cuchara a la boca, pero este la rechazó volteando la cara con brusquedad.

- Ya le dije que no tengo hambre, no comeré – Gaara era completamente necio, así que desde hace un rato se cerraba en esas palabras.

La enfermera suspiró con resignación y alejó la bandeja de comida de la camilla y se acercó a la salida, sabía que por nada del mundo haría cambiar de opinión a ese terco chico.

- Si cambias de opinión, sólo llámame – murmuró antes de salir de la habitación y apagar la luz.

Gaara aún sentado en la cama miró por la ventana con mucha melancolía impregnada en sus azules ojos.

_Nunca me dejarás, ¿Verdad?_

Cerró los ojos y sintió sus mejillas humedecerse.

_Eso tenlo por seguro, nunca lo haré..._

- ¿Por que no me cumpliste?

Gaara sin siquiera inmutarse comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pero sin sollozar ni soltar gemidos, _sólo lágrimas. _

- Quiero irme de aquí – sabía que era una idea muy precipitada y estúpida, pero en ese lugar no se sentía bien, no le gustaba, y sabía que lo que él tenía no iba a ser arreglado con terapias y medicamentos.

Abrió la ventana y sintió la fría brisa de la noche colarse por todo su cuerpo, pero pese a eso saltó por ahí. Recorrió el extenso jardín del hospital hasta llegar al portón, que obviamente estaba con cámaras de seguridad.

Echó un vistazo a la cabina y comprobó que el vigilante estaba dormido, rápidamente y sin mucha dificultad cruzó el portón escalandolo, él siempre había sido muy atlético.

¿Ahora que?

Caminó por los solitarios andadores de un viejo parque...¿Por que tenía que venir precisamente a ese lugar?

_Eso tenlo por seguro, nunca lo haré..._

Las palabras de Itachi aún resonaban en su mente como ecos que no tenían la más mínima intención de irse.

¿Aún vendrás por mi?

Y fue ahí cuando Gaara, sentado en una de las bancas con la cabeza gacha se puso a reflexionar. Debía afrontar la realidad, Itachi había terminado su relación, Itachi amaba a alguien más, y la más importante...Itachi nunca le amo como el hubiera querido o peor aún..._nunca le amo._

Y debía olvidarse de él por su propio bien.

_Pero como duele..._

Una vez mas sintió aquella fuerte opresión contra su pecho, no pudiendo contenerse, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Es muy tarde para que un chico tan lindo como tú esté aquí sólo ¿No lo crees? - Gaara se limpió las lágrimas y alzó la vista, topándose con un par de ojos negros, que lo miraban curiosos y después..._enternecidos._

- Entonces...ven a mi casa

_**¡Y eso es todo! Ese Sasukin...lo hallaron con las manos en la masa XDD ahora las cosas se pusieron un poco mas complicadas. También algunas ya se habrán dado cuenta de a quien se encontró Gaara, ¿No es asi? Jojojojojo...Ahora no me queda nada mas que agradecerles a quienes se toman la molestia de leerme n.n**_

_**¡Usagi se despide!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Hi everyone! Bien, realmente no tengo motivo aceptable que responda a porque me he tardado en actualizar, digamos que tan solo fue falta de inspiración e.e Pero aún así cumplo con traerles el capitulo Cinco n.n_**

* * *

**My redhead problem**

Sai se mantenía con expresión indiferente mirando al cuerpo que yacía inertemente dormido en la comodidad de su cama. Jamás en su relajada y despreocupada vida se imaginó haber llegado a esta extraña situación, por primera vez no tenía idea de que rayos iba a hacer. Lo observó de nuevo, detenidamente. Dió un largo suspiro y se revolvió los cabellos con frustración.

_¿En que demonios me he metido ahora?_

Porque si bien, no estaba al tanto de la situación de aquel chico que había "conocido" la noche anterior, y de que de improvisto, repentinamente se había desmayado en aquel parque...

_Iba caminando muy despreocupadamente por el parque a mitad de la noche, anteriormente estaba de fiesta más que animado en un antro, pero de un momento a otro seguridad lo sacó porque una chica lo acusó de haberse querido "aprovechar" de ella... ¡Bah! Ni que estuviera tan bonita de todas formas, además su personalidad había resultado ser horrible, le había decepcionado... ¿Que pasaba con las mujeres de ahora? O al menos con las que el había llegado a convivir. Con seguridad las mujeres ya no eran lo suyo._

_- ¡Ahhh! Yo sólo quería saber si ella podía ser mi musa...- balbuceó pateando cualquier basura que se interpusiera en su camino.- Demonios...- miró al cielo con las cejas juntas – En verdad necesito una..._

_Ultimamente había estado terriblemente seco de inspiración, no tenía siquiera ganas de sacar su lápiz o hojear su cuaderno de dibujos...¡Ni siquiera eso! Esto era realmente en algún momento llegó a creer que tal vez Naruto podría llegar a ser su musa, pero para Sai el hecho de tener una musa, también significaba enamorarse de ella, y eso nunca sucedería con el rubio, el era su amigo, nada más._

_Paseó su vista por los alrededores, a ver si de casualidad había algo interesante, pero inmediatamente se rio de su pensamiento, ¿Quien estaría en un parque a media noche? A parte de él, claro estaba. Mas se sorprendió cuando vio una cabellera pelirroja que resaltaba, el chico estaba con la cara escondida entre las rodillas y estaba sollozando..._

_Sai ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida y a la vez un rostro apaciblemente lleno de curiosidad, pero como si de fuerza magnética se tratara, tenía la fuerte necesidad de acercarse al chico de cabello rojozo._

_- Es muy tarde para que un chico tan lindo como tú esté aquí sólo ¿No lo crees? - no supo en que momento lo pensó, pero ya estaba frente al menor, quien levantó su vista...¡Oh! ¿Realmente estaba llorando? Pero pese a su expresión de tristeza combinada con sorpresa, no le quitaba nada lo lindo que era, era la primera vez que veía a alguien que no fuera su blondo amigo, que tenía tanta inocencia impregnada en su mirada. Verlo así le causó mucha ternura._

_Y algo le decía que ese niño bonito no tenía a donde ir._

_- Entonces...ven a mi casa – definitivamente esta vez concordó con los comentarios que Naruto siempre le hacía, era un idiota imprudente que no pensaba las cosas antes de hablar. El pequeño juntó sus cejas en una muy clara expresión de confusión. Y ahí Sai supo que se había precipitado demasiado con aquella nada arreglada proposición._

_- ¿Disculpe? - escuchó la suave voz del pequeño preguntar. Claramente estaba un poco asustado.- ¿Porque iba yo a confiar en un extraño?_

_Sai chasqueó la lengua en seña de no saber que decir, y con nerviosismo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta._

_- Pues...estás sólo aquí a mitad de la noche...¿No crees que alguien quiera aprovecharse de ti? - Sai respondió y vió como el otro enarcó una ceja._

_- ¿Y no es eso lo que usted pretende hacer? - el pelirrojo murmuró con desconfianza. Sai tan sólo sintió como un tic en su ojo comenzaba a aparecer._

_- ¿Que? ¡Por supuesto que no! - el chico pelinegro se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos en el proceso.- Yo tan sólo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda._

_- Entonces le pediré que se vaya, no tiene porqué ayudarme, yo puedo cuidarme sólo – Una ráfaga de viento hizo que el menor se abrazara a si mismo buscando calor. Y Sai se dió cuenta de que ese chico padecía de orgullo. Ya que claramente no tenía a donde ir._

_- Si sigues así podrías resfriarte, ¿Sabes? - susurró Sai viendo al tembloroso chico de reojo._

_- Y a usted...que le import...- Sai tan sólo vio como el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la banca de manera brusca._

Y así había llegado a todo esto. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía anbsolutamente nada sobre aquel chico que aún se hayaba dormido con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Miró en el buró de al lado el plato de sopa instantánea que hace un momento acababa preparar, seguramente tendría hambre cuando se levantara, y eso era lo único comestible que Sai tenía en su alacena.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - alzó la vista percatándose de que el pequeño había despertado y lo miraba fíjamente.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi? - Sai se señaló a si mismo con mucha ofensa.- ¡Y todavía que te traje hasta aquí!

- ¡Pues yo no le pedí que lo hiciera! - reclamó girando la cabeza. Sai entrecerro los ojos con cansancio. ¿Le había ayudado y todavía se ponía a reclamar? ¡El chico era todo un caso!

- ¿Y dejarte ahí tirado con ese frío? - Gaara abrió los ojos y ladeó nuevamente la vista.

- Debió haberlo hecho, usted no tenía razones para ayudarme – respondió con frialdad, y con esa expresión Sai supo que ese chico estaba y había pasado un mal rato.

- No, ciertamente no tengo razones para ayudarte...mas lo hice – respondió Sai sonriendo con diversión.-

- Lo siento...- susurró Gaara bajando la mirada y con una voz demasiado tierna, al menos a la vista del azabache.

- ¿Y porqué lo sientes?

- Por causarle tantas molestias...- una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios del mayor y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¡No es ninguna molestia! Fue mi decisión traerte, no te agobies tanto, ¿De acuerdo? - Sai tiró suavemente de la mejilla del más chico. - Y a todo esto...¿Como te llamas?

- Yo...soy Gaara – respondió el de cabello rojo con un poco de extrañeza al sentir que habían dejado un poco roja su mejilla.

- ¡Oh! Así que Gaara ¿Eh? Un gusto, mi nombre es Sai... - se presentó aquel raro chico (a la vista de Gaara) -Y dime Gaara, ¿De que hospital te escapaste? Por tus ropas puedo ver que estabas en algun hospital.- El menor se quedó en silencio, desconsertando a Sai, así que trató de romper el ambiente.- ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que eras paciente de aquella clínica psiquiátrica?

Sai tan sólo estaba bromeando con ese comentario, pero tragó saliva cuando Gaara se encogió de hombros

- Tu...¿Estabas en una clínica psiquiátrica? - un tic apareció en su ojo. - Oh dios...

- No porque esté loco, si es eso lo que te preocupa . Aclaró Gaara levantando la vista, pero aquel chico al parecer no lo había escuchado, porque ahora se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación murmurando cosas poco entendibles.

- Dios, dios, dios, esto es peor de lo que imaginé. De seguro está tan loco, que cuando menos me lo espere aparecerá detrás mio y me matará con un cuchillo de cocina. Oh no, no, no. No quiero terminar mi vida de esa forma...

Gaara se mantenía en silencio observando con una gotita en la nuca todas las cosas que Sai murmuraba.

- Oye...

- Debo hacer algo, o moriré tan joven y atractivo...

- Ey...

- Aunque pensandolo bien todos me recordarían siempre de esa manera

- Te hablo...

- Oh no, no, no ¿En que estoy pensando? Mejor debería llamar a la policía o a los loqueros para que vengan por el, ¿Y si la locura es contagiosa?

- ¡Puta madre te estoy hablando!

- ¡Oh! ¿Que quieres de mi, eh? - Sai se puso a la defensiva.

- Yo no estoy loco, no todos van a las clínicas psiquiatras por eso, ¿Sabes? - comentó serenamente,aunque en el fondo queria golpear a ese tipo por haber estado haciendo suposiciones tan estúpidas.

Sai hizo los ojos chiquitos y apuntó su dedo hacia el pelirrojo.

- Permitiré que te quedes aquí el tiempo que gustes, ¡Pero te estaré vigilando eh!

- Te lo agradezco – ladeó la cabeza y una pequeña curvatura se asomo a lo largo de sus labios. Sai sonrió también inconscientemente, confundiendo a Gaara.- Tu eres como bipolar...

- ¡Eso suelen decirme! - esclamó con una sonrisa.

Gaara tan sólo asintió con nerviosismo, nunca fue muy bueno socializando con las demás personas, él era bastante tímido. Además los demás solían alejarse de él por el aura tan seria que desprendía y jamás alguien se había portado de esa forma tan amable con él. Nunca había conocido personas así, claro, hasta ahora.

- Debes tener hambre, ¿No es asi? - Gaara se puso rojo de repente cubriendo por impulso su estomago de donde había salido aquel sonido.

- Em...yo no tenía mucha comida de reserva, pero hice lo mejor que pude – le extendió aquel plato de ramen instantáneo junto con los palillos. Gaara dudó por un momento, pero él de alguna forma logró convenserlo con la mirada.

-...- tomó el plato y en silencio comenzó a comer los fideos.

* * * P W I * * *

- ¿Como puedes no saberlo? - Sasuke caminaba en la oficina de un lado a otro con desesperación.

Tsunade tan sólo lo observaba en silencio como el Uchiha le reclamaba, ella sabía que esta situación le traería problemas y esos problemas eran precisamente Sasuke. El moreno había hecho su visita diaria a su pelirrojo amigo, encontrandose con la sorpresa de que Gaara se había escapado del hospital la noche anterior

- Sasuke...- no sabía exactamente si lo que iba a decir era lo correcto, mas era necesario – Yo le permití salir...

Un silencio de pronto inundó la oficina y Tsunade supuso que Sasuke lo había tomado bastante bien, aunque sabía que eso cambiaría en unos instantes. El se estaba conteniendo, estaba de espaldas apretando los puños y con el cuerpo bastante tenso, la rubia sintió que casi podía tocar el aura oscura que parecía envolverlo.

- ¿Porque? - murmuró con voz apretada.

- El...debía tener la mente despejada, Sasuke, y perdón si te molesta pero ya no te puedo decir más, espero que entiendas...

- ¿Que entienda? - rió con ironía - ¡Por favor, Tsunade! Gaara está allá afuera solo ¿Y quieres que me tranquilice?

- Sasuke...yo le dí permiso de irse – entonces el Uchiha en esos momentos perdió la cordura y estampó su puño contra la pared, aunque sin hacer que Tsunade se inmutara siquiera.

- ¿Porque?

- No te preocupes...está quedándose con una persona de confianza – se volteó dándole la espalda, para que el chico no viera su propia expresión de no estar segura de lo que decía - Te pido que seas paciente, el regresará por su propia cuenta...

Por un momento el rostro de Sasuke se entumió en una expresión de incredulidad sin creer lo que la doctora Tsunade le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Pero en que estabas pensando, eh? - Sasuke de pronto se exaltó – No, ya no digas mas – mencionó al ver como Tsunade estaba a punto de abrir la boca – Ya no se si confiar en ti ahora.

El joven pelinegro tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salió de la oficina con ganas de sobra para golpear a alguien. Mientras tanto Tsunade entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la sien.

_Era por el bien de Gaara, después de todo._

_Ella no lo había ayudado directamente. La noche anterior lo vio escabullirse fuera de su habitación, e inmediatamente supo lo que el pelirrojo intentaba hacer. Dejó que se fuera y lo siguió para ver que tan lejos llegaba. El corazón se le achicó al ver como el pequeño se quedaba a llorar en la banca de un pequeño parque, porque lejos de ser un simple paciente, el era como el hijo que nunca tuvo y por eso le partia el corazón verlo de esa manera._

_Estuvo a punto de dar un paso para ir por Gaara y llevarlo de nuevo a la clínica, pero alguien se le había adelantado. Tsunade miró incredula a aquel chico de aspecto un tanto extraño, que al parecer tenía intenciones de ayudar a Gaara, quien se estaba resistiendo orgullosamente. Ella se quedó observando hasta que el pelirrojo pareció desmayarse, rápidamente ese jóven acudió a su ayuda._

_Ella sonrió._

_Tal vez hayas cambiado un poco después de todo, mocoso con piel de albino._

* * * P W I * * *

Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan frustrado como en esta ocasión, ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando Tsunade al haber hecho tal cosa? No sabía en donde ni con quien estaba Gaara. Y lo que mas le frustraba era que no podía oponerse a la rubis, ya que desgraciadamente esta era la tutora legal del pelirrojo, y entonces ella era la responsable de su amigo.

El caminaba por la calle sintiendo una oleada de frustración repentina. No podía imaginarse en donde estaba su amigo en estos momentos, Tsunade había dicho que Gaara necesitaba despejarse ¿Que demonios se significaba eso exactamente?

...

Presionó el botón del control de forma continua una y otra vez sin conseguir que algún programa llamara su atención. Se arrenalgó con aburrimiento en el sillón y bostezo de nuevo. Iruka desde la cocina lo había estado observando de reojo desde hacía rato.

- Naruto, ya párate de ahí y ponte a hacer algo de provecho – mencionó el pelicastaño rodando los ojos.

- Pero no hay nada que hacer – murmuró el rubio con mucho aburrimiento. Iruka suspiró.

- No se, busca algo que hacer...

- Asi estoy bien, gracias – Iruka sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

- Si sólo te la pasas ahí sentado subirás de peso – le comentó medio cerrando los ojos, a lo que Naruto hizo una mueca.

- ¡Claro que no! - Naruto hizo puchero y se tapó la cara con un cojín. Iruka enarcó una ceja.

- Deberías salir al menos, Naruto. ¿Porque no vas a ver a Sai? - Naruto se destapó y miró a Iruka con resignación. Después de todo si tenía ganas de ver a su amigo.

- De acuerdo, vuelvo al rato – tomó las llaves y se despidió de Iruka.

_- Ah...pero que aburrimiento – _pensó entrecerrando los ojo_s _- _Al menos espero que Sai esté en casa...- _Naruto iba caminando por la banqueta con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera azul y mirando hacia abajo.

Siguió con la cabeza gacha hasta que sintió chocarse con algo.

- Deberías fijarte por donde vas, idiota – Naruto elevó su vista con el ceño notablemente fruncido, e iba a responder de la misma forma, mas aquel tipo lo miró con tanto odio esta vez, que haría desmayar a cualquiera. Mas Naruto tan sólo enarcó una ceja con confusión.

El pelinegro pasó de largo empujandolo por el hombro levemente, aunque sin dejar de ser demasiado brusco.

- ¿Y a este que mosco le picó ahora? - murmuró frustrado por haber sido tratado de tal forma, y el ni siquiera había podido defenderse, eso lo hacía enojar. - Como sea.

Se volteó ya sin importancia, no debía importarle, porque despues de todo..._ese sujeto le caía mal._

Ya habiendo llegado a la casa de su amigo, se dispuso a tocar el timbre.

- ¡Ey, Naruto! - sintió una mano acariciarle la cabeza, y supo de quien se trataba.

- ¡Oh! ¡Itachi! ¿Que haces por aquí? - Itachi enarcó una ceja y con su mano señaló a lo largo de la calle.

- Vivo como a dos cuadras de aquí – dijo con su habitual voz seria.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, ni siquiera sabía donde vivías, no sabía que te habías cambiado de casa. - Se disculpó sonriente. Itachi curveó los labios.

- Si, pasaron algunas cosas y mi madre y yo tuvimos que mudarnos de nuevo. Pero nada relevante.- subió los hombros.

- Oh...ya veo, espero que tu mamá esté bien. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.- Comentó sin quitar su sonrisa.

- No hay problema,estoy seguro de que a ella le dará gusto verte de nuevo, Naruto.- Sonrió – Vienes a visitar a Sai, me supongo – Hizo una mueca.

- Así es, hace como dos dias que no lo veo, así que me preocupa un poco – se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca.- ¿Y que hay de ti?

- Sólo vine a caminar un rato. - miró su reloj y resopló con fastidio– Demonios, debo irme, te veo luego, ¿De acuerdo? - se acercó y revolvió la cabellera rubia.

- De acuerdo, hasta luego.- hizo un ademán con la mano a un Itachi apresurado. Giró la cabeza al timbre de la casa de Sai y lo tocó una y otra vez.

- Ya voy, ya voy – Sai abrió la puerta y sus ojos se ampliaron con nerviosismo - ¿Naruto? Este...¿Que haces aquí? - miró al interior de su casa girando la cabeza muchas veces.

- ¿Y ahora resulta que no te puedo venir a visitar? Siempre insistes en que venga – Naruto se adentró a la casa con confianza y Sai se apresuró a ir enfrente del rubio, caminado de espaldas.

- No es eso, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido, es solo que...- Sai se notaba muy nervioso.

- ¿Solo que que? - Naruto miraba a todos lados de la casa tratando de encontrar un motivo por el que Sai estuviese asi. - ¿Que te pasa?

- ¿A mi? Nada, verás...¡Espera, no entres ahí! - se puso enfrente de la puerta y miró a Naruto.

- ¿Y porque no quieres que entre? - preguntó Naruto enarcando una ceja.

- Porque...¡No la he ordenado! Y, ya sabes...será incómodo para ti...

Naruto viró los ojos.

- ¡Oh por favor, Sai! ¡Eh visto cosas peores que sólo una habitación desordenada proveniendo de ti! - Naruto pasó a la habitación y Sai se haló los cabellos.

_Oh demonios..._

- ¿Quien eres tu?

- ¿Quien eres tu?

* * *

_**Y eso fue todo -_- intenté recuperar mi inspiración leyendo algunos fics, pero me di cuenta de que ya es difícil hallar alguno realmente bueno, puesto que ya hay demasiados clichés tanto en las tramas de las historias, tanto inclusive en la forma de narración, y eso es frustrante -_- Hasta pensé en dejar de escribir, pero como siempre, la inspiración llega repentinamente XD Por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe como subir fics a Amor yaoi? Ya lo intenté dos veces, pero se me borró mi cuento -_- estoy medio pendeja para ello, ¿Podría alguien decirme como? Si no es mucho pedir XD**_

_**Bueno, se le verá luego :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola gente hermosa :3 Y ahora estoy frustrada porque ya hay escuela y eso me tiene deprimida XDD Me he tardado un poquitito XDD pero sin embargo aquí está, siento que está un poco corto y medio raron .-. pero bueno, lean :D**_

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**Cuando de alguna forma todo termina entrelazandose**

Em...yo...puedo explicarlo, este verás...- Sai se rascó nervioso por detrás de la cabeza, evadiendo la mirada de reprobación de su blondo amigo.

Pero Naruto tenía solo una duda rondando por su cabeza, y no se quedaría callado al expresarlo.

Sai...¿Lo volviste a hacer? - el nombrado enarcó una ceja y sacó un bufido.

¿A que te refieres? - Naruto abrió los ojos con incredulidad y después le miró preocupado.

Sai...

No lo he vuelto a hacer, si es "eso" a lo que te refieres – se sentó en el sillón y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

¿Entonces? ¿Que me dices del chico que esta ahora en tu habitación? - Sai ladeó la cabeza y subió los hombros sin saber si responder o no.

Ese...es un asunto un tanto complicado – murmuró con los brazos extendidos sobre la cabecera del sillón y recargando su cabeza hacia atrás.

¿A que te refieres con "complicado"? Explícate Sai...- Naruto se sentó a su lado mirándolo con detenimiento.- Dime que no le hiciste nada...

¡No, no, no! ¡Claro que no! - se apresuró a decir moviendo hacia al frente sus manos de un lado a otro. - Es sólo que...

Entonces Sai comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior hasta esta mañana.

¿Y lo trajiste sin siquiera conocer su nombre? - el rubio frunció el ceño molesto por la imprudencia de su mejor amigo.

Naruto, no podía dejarlo ahí sólo, además no me dejarás mentir...tu hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Y ahí fue cuando a Naruto le tocó encojerse de hombros, Sai tenía razón.

Pero...¿No han hecho nada...? - el blondo lo miró expandiendo sus ojos y juntando las cejas levemente. Sai entendió a lo que se quería llegar.

Por supuesto que no, sabes que ya he dejado de hacer eso desde hace tiempo – resopló un tanto ofendido.

Entonces Naruto achicó los ojos haciendo una mueca con incredulidad. Tan sólo esperaba que lo que Sai le estaba diciendo fuera verdad.

De acuerdo, te creo – suspiró ya sin dar rodeos - ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que harás?

¡No tengo la más mínima idea, hermano! - se sinceró cerrando los ojos con frustración, luego de un rato volvió la vista a Naruto - ¡Por favor ayúdame!

¿Eh? ¿Yo? - se señaló sorprendido a si mismo – Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo pero...¿En que podría yo ayudarte?

Em...no lo se...¿Ocultando que el se está alojando aquí...? No me mires así, le prometí que lo ayudaría, él no tiene a donde ir...

Se escapó del psiquiátrico...- murmuró con los ojos a medio cerrar.

Em...bueno, si...pero creo que el tenía sus razones.– contestó no muy seguro de sus palabras. Era cierto, Gaara no le había dicho nada al respecto después de todo.

Naruto viró los ojos y se levanto para dirijirse a la habitación de su amigo.

Espera...¿Que vas a hacer? ¡Oye! - Sai lo siguió no entendiendo que haría Naruto. El rubio se adentró en la habitación y con mucha confianza se acerco al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

¡Que tal! Mi nombre es Naruto – le extendió la mano con un rostro sonriente y amigable. Gaara estaba aturdido por tanto brillo en una persona ¡Era extraño! Y más cuando de alguna forma terminó correspondiendo su saludo.

Yo...soy Gaara – murmuró con nerviosismo.

Bien, Gaara...el estúpido de aquí es mi amigo y me acaba de explicar todo. - Sai abrió la boca para replicar por la ofensa pero la mirada de Naruto lo cayó.- Quiero que sepas que no diré nada y que estoy dispuesto a cooperar, ¿Está bien?

Gaara se sintió una vez más intimidado por aquella aura tan amable que desprendía el blondo, lo mismo le había pasado con Sai, ¿En verdad existían personas así?

Lamento que tengan que hacer esto por mi, pero yo podría arreglarmelas sólo...-

Ni siquiera estaba tan seguro de sus propias palabras, pero no podía seguir ahí, tal vez a la larga les causaría problemas.

¡Tu tranquilo! - entonces Sai se acercó y sonrió – Yo prácticamente vivo sólo, mis padres se la pasan viajando y no tienen por que enterarse que estás aquí.

Pero yo...

¡Pero nada! - el rubio replicó – No tienes a donde ir, ¿Cierto? - Gaara ladeó la vista – Además ese idiota de ahí – señalando a Sai – Podrá ser un inútil, pero no es tan malo como parece, te aseguro que su inutilidad se compensa con sus buenas acciones.

Naruto...te estás aprovechando...- Sai tenía un severo tic en el ojo.

El chico con rió con sorna.

No se las razones por las que decidiste escapar de ese hospital, pero de cualquier forma, no te preocupes, tendrás nuestro apoyo, hasta que decidas que hacer.

El pelirrojo se vió sorprendido por la ambilidad de aquel par de personas, y curveo sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por el dueño de la casa.

¡Wow! ¡Haz sonreído! - él lo señaló y lo miró de una forma extraña. Entonces Naruto le dió un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Yah! No es lo que piensas...

El rubio enarcó una ceja e hizo los ojos chiquitos en señal de advertencia.

¡Oye! ¿No es bastante tarde? - Sai señaló su reloj.

Tú sólo dices eso para correrme...- miró el reloj - ¡Oh! ¡Demonios! ¿Tan tarde es? ¡Debo irme! ¡Vengo mañana!

Se despidió con un ademán de mano y salió corriendo a la calle.

Si claro, adios...

La habitación se quedó en silencio y Sai volvió su vista al más pequeño.

Deberías sonreír más a menudo – de pronto el chico pálido dijo.

¿Que?

Sólo...deberías hacerlo. - Sai le revolvió el cabello de forma cariñosa. Y Gaara sintió algo que pocas veces le hacían sentir...

_Calidez._

* * * P W I * * *

Tomó el tercer cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumarlo. Su mente en esos momentos estaba echa un completo caos. ¿Estará bien...? Al menos estaba conforme con saber que según Tsunade, Gaara no corría ningún peligro, eso lograba tranquilizarlo de alguna forma.

Pero en lo que debía ocuparse en estos momentos era...

¿Que rayos estaba haciendo? Hasta ahora lo único aceptable que había conseguido del chiquillo rubio era lograr acariciar sus cachetes ¡Oh! ¡Pero que expresión tan adorablemente encantadora era aquella que había puesto en ese momento! Debía iniciar con su plan inmediatamente, y así...atacaría a la primera oportunidad que se le cruzara en estos momentos...

¡Maldición, Iruka me matará! ¿Porque me pasa esto a mi? ¿Y donde rayos estoy? ¡Me lleva la...!

¡Ey! ¿Pero que clase de vocabulario es ese?

¿Que...? ¡Oh, no tu de nuevo! - Naruto torció la boca y acelero el paso.

Sasuke se exaltó y alcanzó el brazo del rubio, volteándolo hacia él.

¡Suéltame! - se soltó bruscamente de él.

Es peligroso que camines por estos rumbos tu solo, niño, ¿Es que no tienes idea en que tipo de lugar andas en este momento?

Y Sasuke estaba siendo honesto, ese lugar solía ser muy peligroso, sobretodo a esas horas de la noche.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia – entrecerró los ojos y se dió la vuelta para continuar su camino.

Este idiota...- Sasuke murmuró irritado y se dió la vuelta para subirse a su moto e ir a casa.

Naruto caminaba a paso apresurado evitando a toda costa las miradas que yacían sobre él. Los vagos y delincuentes se mantenían con miradas lascivas y sombrías hacia su ser, esperando en los oscuros callejones, como encontrando el momento preciso para atacarlo

Y el Uzumaki cada vez se sintió mas y mas acorralado, tragó duro y se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte hasta casi sangrarse ¡Asi de nervioso!

Mierda...el chico cacatúa tenía razón...- y una de las cosas que no le gustaban de el mismo era que su orgullo le impedía hacer ciertas cosas.

¡Linda rubia! - Oh genial...ahora lo habían confundido con una mujer, eso lo hizo enojar - ¿A donde crees que vas linda? ¡Ven con nosotros!

Aceleró el paso y de un momento a otro comenzó a correr, acción que sus perseguidores imitaron con cinismo.

¡Linda, no huyas! ¡Sólo queremos un poco de diversión! - Naruto sintió repulsión y continuó su camino, tratando de no tropezar con algo, porque seguramente ese sería su fin.

Sintió una fuerte presión en el brazo, y se giró o mas bien lo giraron con rudeza. ¡Lo habían alcanzado! Aquel hombre de aspecto macabro se acercó a su rostro y sonrió con maldad.

¡Oh, pero si eres mucho mas bonita de cerca! - el rubio intentó safarse, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era evidente, y sólo recibió una fuerte bofetada haciéndolo caer al suelo.- ¡No te opongas, pequeña zorra y haz lo que te conviene!

Ustedes bastardos...- alcanzó a decir con rabia.

¡Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí! - una voz se escuchó detrás de Naruto, quien sólo vio como esas personas ponían caras como si hubieran visto una fantasma.

¿Tu...aqui? Te pido que te vayas, esto no te incumbe – eso lo dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

¿Ah, si? ¿Y quien eres tu para decirme a que hora debo irme? - aquel chico se burló con arrogancia.

De pronto los otros rostros parecieron aberse tensado al recibir aquellas palabras. Naruto tuvo la curiosidad de voltearse para ver quien era la persona que estaba causándoles tanto terror a los delincuentes, mas ni siquiera echó una mirada de reojo cuando escuchó la voz.

_Oh genial..._

¿Y bien? ¿Se quedaran ahí parados como idiotas? Es mejor que empiecen a correr antes de que las cosas se pongan feas – chasqueó la lengua con fastidio e hizo que aquellas personas salieran de ese lugar inmediatamente.

...- el rubio se mordió el labio inferior y se paró del suelo con disgusto, encarando a la persona que lo había salvado. Mas tan sólo lo observó silencioso.

Si claro, de nada...- se burló con sarcasmo.

No tenías porque hacerlo, lo tenía todo bajo control – respondió cerrando los ojos con orgullo, el otro soltó una carcajada al oir su argumento.

Si, claro...- Sasuke rió de lado y miró a Naruto de igual forma.

El rubio tenía deseos de romperle la cara a ese niño rico, pero se contuvo al caer en cuenta que de cualquier forma, la cacatúa lo había salvado, así que contrariado a lo que sentía, debía hacer lo correcto.

Gracias...

¿Que dijiste?

Gracias...

Habla mas fuerte.

¡Oh, joder, te estoy diciendo que gracias! - su bronceado rostro enrojeció con enojo. Cosa que divirtió con cinismo a Sasuke.

Bien, pero...- el puso una mano en su mentón – Eso no será suficiente.

¿Disculpa? - el rubio sintió un tic en el ojo.

¡Pudieron haberte violado, mocoso! Merezco mas que un simple gracias, ¿No lo crees? - Sasuke enchuecó su sonrisa de lado y miró atento el rostro del mas chico.

¿Que? ¿Y que es lo que esperas que haga? - comentó de mala gana evitando la mirada de el de pelo azabache.

Sasuke puso cara de pensativo, aunque ya sabía exactamente que era lo que le pediría al pequeño rubio.

Una cita.

Sus redondos ojos azules parpadearon con incredulidad y rápidamente sonrió desviando la mirada.

Hablo en serio.

Naruto tragó duro y sintió un cosquilleo dorsal recorrer su espalda. Sabía que hablaba en serio, pero en verdad le había puesto nervioso.

¿Y tendría que aceptar a la fuerza? ¡Practicamente me estás orillando a hacerlo! - espetó el de ojos azules molesto, entonces Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

Me lo debes.

¡Pero no tengo porque hacerlo! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

¡Oh vamos! ¡Es sólo una cita! ¿Que hay de malo con eso? Además ahí podemos conocernos.

El rubio calló por un momento y se rascó detrás de la nuca sin saber que decir. Bueno...¿Que podría salir mal si aceptaba la cita? El tipo era engreído y muy irritante, mas no se veía mala persona, no del todo...

De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no la tendrás tan fácil, anciano.

Sasuke sintió una pequeña venita aparecer por su sien.

¿Anciano dices? ¡Estoy seguro que no te gano mas que con un par de años!

Eso te hace un anciano, ¿No?

Tu...mocoso...- el azabache se contuvo apretando los puños y después echó un último vistazo al chico. - Mañana a las dos en punto, en la plaza del centro.

¡Hmn! - el pequeño sacó un bufido lo suficientemente grande como para haer reir a Sasuke sarcásticamente.

Hasta mañana, Zorrito – Naruto se sonrojó, mas Sasuke no vió esto ya que se dió la vuelta para dirijirse a donde estaba su moto y poder regresar a su casa. Pero alguien tiró de la manga de su chaqueta, obligándolo a voltear.

¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso me confesarás tu amor?

¡Claro que no! - negó rodando los ojos – Es sólo que...

¿Sólo que...?

Em...pues yo...

Habla rápido niño...

Verás...

¡Es en serio!

¡¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?!

De pronto todo se quedó en un silencio un tanto peculiar, en el que Naruto manteníase rojo y con la cabeza gacha mientras agarraba al otro de la chaqueta y Sasuke intentaba controlarse para no soltar una carcajada ahí mismo.

¿Y porque quieres que lo haga? ¿Que no te caía mal acaso?

Es que...si tu me llevas, podría llegar más pronto a casa y...

Si, si como digas...subete antes de que me arrepienta – mofó irritado, a lo que Naruto sonrió en agradecimiento.

* * *

_**Bien no se que carajos pasó aquí, ultimamente no he visto Naruto y me siento rara escribiendo de ellos dos, mas cuando en la serie como que Sasuke ya se volvió loquillo el wey XD Y las variadas y meticulosas razones por las que me he tardado son las siguientes:**_

_**1.- Me estuve haciendo la floja por una semana (?**_

_**2.- Mis padres me castigaron sin compu porque me descubrieron viendo porno gay XDD ( bueno, por ahí va el asunto ;)**_

_**3.- Leí un fic que me deprimió por algunos dias, sin poder escribir o inclusive dibujar o tocar la guitarra (lasotras dos cosas que amo, por cierto :3) ¿No les ha pasado? ¡No podía dejar de pensar en ello! Pero ya lo superé :33**_

_**Y creo que esos son todos mis pretextos XD Gracias a todas por su apoyo T-T, procuraré actualizar pronto .-.**_

_**Nee por cierto, ¿Alguien que guste de RivaillexEren? No se es que ellos dos me encantan y como que me entraron las ganas de hacer un fic :33**_


End file.
